Absol quest
by Pinkyshy
Summary: When an evil darkness threatens the dafety of the world an absol named seirein must get help to find an ancient temple and save the world from destruction. rated T because of language. I know the summary stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Absol quest (i couldn't think of what else to call it.)

Seirien growled, sensing the dark flow come again. Her fur pricked feeling the change. The past year had been strange, The flow was only felt by the valley's guardian,her. The young absol was upset with the flow. it was beoming more and more constant. Harmonia valley (the valley of harmony) was under threat of this dark energy. Seirien was sick of was supposed to stop the darkness,and warn about it. but this was energy. how could she stop energy. but being the guardian,enough was would proably feel this too,so she knew that she had to go see her. The mountain was colder than usual. it was nothing to Seirien, the mountain got alot colder in fall, and trudged on toward ninetails's cave. she got to the entrance 10 mineutes later. she padded to the wise pokemon in the middle. The pokemon looked at her with grey,cloudy eyes. she was blind. "Ninetails." Seirien dipped her head to the elder. "How nice to see you seirein. I know why you came." "Yes. I need to know how to stop it." "Paitence. I must see how. let me see." it might seem strange coming from a blind pokemon. but she could "see" the future. The young absol quieted. The Ninetails's eyes glowed blue. they remained that way until she gasped and her sight returned to the present. "so?" "it's an old evil and very ancient." "And?" "it makes the world turn on it's self. it would start with a rare but easily cured disease spreading quickly. then a harder to cure, rarer disease. and up and up until a incurable plaque. then it'd stop. then a month or so later it'll start making the earth and weather go against itself. such as a tornado here and there,or a small earthquake everyonce and awhile, then up to more often and destructive, until it's about there's chaos everyday. then it would again. then it do the to prevois things combined. except it'd be at full scale as soon as it starts. then it would stop again. then it would effect minds,making good things bad and bad things good. then -again-it would stop. then all three things would start at full scale. and then it would affect all legendaires, safe five. those five are mew, giritina,arceus,palkia and dialga. the insanity,disease and choastraphies would make them decide to put this world out of it's miseary and destroy it. then they'd make a new one and the cycle would repeat." "how do we stop it?" "It was stoped before. you can't stop it again. you must destroy it to make sure it dosen't come back. but before I tell you how...are you willing to give your life to save this world." "of course. why? do I have to?" "I did not say that! but this involves you more than anythign except the other two. when you try to deafeat the darknes and find the other two,the darkness will do all it can to stop you. it will try to kill you and the others. if it does all is lost..." "I understand." "alright. first you must find a female pikachu named rayeria. then you will not like this...but you must find a human girl named esencia." "What? a human?" "yes. then after you find them you must go to the temple of all and everything." "But that temple is lost in time! It's been missing for 30,000 years!""I know. but when-if-you do get there you will find a staute dipicting the three of you. at the statue's base there is an inscription. you must read it. then you will come face to face with the master of the darkness. you'll know what to do when it happens. When it does...you must destroy it. not seal it away like it was last time. it must be stopped or eventually in time it will unseal itself and this will happen again and again until it's destroyed." "Ok." "I will tell you were the two others live. Rayeria, lives on the other side of the valley,in yellow field. she will now of you. I will make sure of it. the , lives in a village near stareach mountain." "thats on the other side of ?" "yes. that mountain." "but that mountain is 40 miles long!" "don't worry. you will find...something useful to get through it in less than a day." "oh joy,this sounds good." Ninetails smiled. "I will provide guidance in your dreams,as I am another thing the darkness cannot touch." "gee I can't wait to save the world." Seirein replied. "I have seen that you shall at least find out where the temple is. farther than that is unknown. take heart in that." "ok. should I go find rayeria now?" "No. after the next two days. you need to gain your strength. it will take about four days for you to get across the valley and to reach rayeria." "great." "the darkness can't destroy you itself until -if- you face it at the temple. it will send pokemon and weather at you,but it can't break the laws of-" "reason? it already has." "no. the law of the anceint,which goes back farther than even I can remember." "Ninetails...how will esencia know what I say?" "she will understand you and rayeria. the moment each one of you meets another you foster a telepathic bond. you will be able to comunicate through that." "ok. I will go now to prepare and gain strength. Goodbye Ninetails." "Good bye seirien! may hope be with you." _'yup,hope is totaly with me,because I get to save the world and defeat the darkness that's trying to destroy the world, and I might not survive! yes there is so much hope for me.' _seirein thought as she went home.

**author's note: so that's pretty epic right? i know. :D so review this chapter please. feel free to add sugestions, but I'm not totaly changing things to were escencia is a dude or something. thats stupid. I'll proably intoduce rayeria in chapter 3. I am really bad at doing things were the people are traveling,except for parts were one annoys the shit out of one another. so those of you that review,try to add something about that! thanks for reading. (p.s. It's not that I'm byaist or anything...but I think the guys save the world way more often than than girls do. so thats why all the most important people are girls.)**


	2. Chapter 2

crossing Harmonia valley

seirein Quickly packed the things she migt need for the quest. Benefical berries? check. Held items for both her and rayeria? check. now what? Healing items. Seiren decided. She ahd to dig through tons of stuff. this had been her family's cave for generations,and each one left there things behind. eventually she found some revival herbs,white herbs for stat regeration, and some mental herbs for special attacks and some powders that were labled energy powder and heal powder. she guessed they were good and put them in her bag. she was interuped by footsteps in her cave. she whirled around ready to attack. then she realized her visitor was Ninetails. She felt her face go red and at that moment had never been happier that Ninetails was blind. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you. And it looks as if you need to do so cleaning up." What the...? how had Ninetails known the place was dirty. Well it was true. Seirein's usual milarty neat cave had had an item avalanche when she took a item from the bottom. "oh stop blushing!But here I brought you gift." The old Pokemon set down two pouches she had. "These were a gift from the legendary pokemon Ho-oh. I never used them,and your journey dangerous as it is, needs it."Seirein took the bags, they were extremely light, and when she opened them,all that was in there was ash. "what is it? magic ash?" "You could say it like that. It's a healing item called scared ash. It revives all pokemon on a team and heals them completly as well." "oh." she closed the pouches and stuffed them in her bag. "thank you." she dipped her head at Ninetails. "I'll be going now." Seirein contineued to look for items that could help. then she found four TM's that would be the last things she had to use. she used two that were for herself. Giga impact and hyper beam. then she packed two four rayeria. Thunder and charge beam. Seirein looked through her stuffed bag and deicded that the stuff she had was enough. proably. she put the bag next to her bed and began to clean the cave, and place the items in an orderly manner. she finshed two hours later. It was getting late so she went to bed. The next day she thought about it. getting down the mountain would be long enough...should she try now? '_no.I shouldn't. Ninetails told me to rest.'_ The best thing Seirein thought she could do was meditate. But she was never that good at it and fell asleep 15 mineuts into the meditation. but seirein was a good sleeper. that night she slept until the next morning. and that made her alot more happy because she could go. So she slung her pack over her shoulder, and went down the mountain. despite it was cold,steep,and slippery, She was used to the to snow and rocks and didn't slip even once. She got to the base of the mountain by the end of the day. She had packed food so she had alittle to eat and got a drink from a stream,exhausted. soon enough she started back up again,because she was so well rested she didn't need to sleep. eventually she got to a small meadow and took a break. the other pokemon ran off,still believing absol's caused disasters. It annoyed her pokemon and people believed that. it wasn't true that they caused disasters, they tried to warn people about it. but they figured it tried to perposely bring disasters apon them. Oh well. Seirein knew the truth. she dozed off for 10 mineutes. By the time the time morning came she was ready for action. she Sprinted for a good few hours. She stopped when she ran into a mightyena. "sorry." she said and was about to continue on her way when it blocked her way. "what gives?" Seirein was agitated by her being blocked. "your seirein?" it asked. " ?" The mightyena asnswered with a shadow ball which she dodged. Seirein suddenly remebered what Ninetails had said. _'The darkness will do everything it can to stop you.' _or something like that. it must be using the mightyena. In response she used feint. she hit it's flank and then, used Giga impact. the strenght of it knocked out the mightyena. she was glad she didn't have to kill it. she continued on her way. she hoped that she didn't have to fight to many more pokemon just to get to rayeria.

**Author's note: that chapter was kinda boring, I must admit. oh well. We will servive. as long as seiren saves to world of course. Choi!**


	3. how to play find the pikachu

crossing Harmonia valley

seirein Quickly packed the things she migt need for the quest. Benefical berries? check. Held items for both her and rayeria? check. now what? Healing items. Seiren decided. She ahd to dig through tons of stuff. this had been her family's cave for generations,and each one left there things behind. eventually she found some revival herbs,white herbs for stat regeration, and some mental herbs for special attacks and some powders that were labled energy powder and heal powder. she guessed they were good and put them in her bag. she was interuped by footsteps in her cave. she whirled around ready to attack. then she realized her visitor was Ninetails. She felt her face go red and at that moment had never been happier that Ninetails was blind. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you. And it looks as if you need to do so cleaning up." What the...? how had Ninetails known the place was dirty. Well it was true. Seirein's usual milarty neat cave had had an item avalanche when she took a item from the bottom. "oh stop blushing!But here I brought you gift." The old Pokemon set down two pouches she had. "These were a gift from the legendary pokemon Ho-oh. I never used them,and your journey dangerous as it is, needs it."Seirein took the bags, they were extremely light, and when she opened them,all that was in there was ash. "what is it? magic ash?" "You could say it like that. It's a healing item called scared ash. It revives all pokemon on a team and heals them completly as well." "oh." she closed the pouches and stuffed them in her bag. "thank you." she dipped her head at Ninetails. "I'll be going now." Seirein contineued to look for items that could help. then she found four TM's that would be the last things she had to use. she used two that were for herself. Giga impact and hyper beam. then she packed two four rayeria. Thunder and charge beam. Seirein looked through her stuffed bag and deicded that the stuff she had was enough. proably. she put the bag next to her bed and began to clean the cave, and place the items in an orderly manner. she finshed two hours later. It was getting late so she went to bed. The next day she thought about it. getting down the mountain would be long enough...should she try now? '_no.I shouldn't. Ninetails told me to rest.'_ The best thing Seirein thought she could do was meditate. But she was never that good at it and fell asleep 15 mineuts into the meditation. but seirein was a good sleeper. that night she slept until the next morning. and that made her alot more happy because she could go. So she slung her pack over her shoulder, and went down the mountain. despite it was cold,steep,and slippery, She was used to the to snow and rocks and didn't slip even once. She got to the base of the mountain by the end of the day. She had packed food so she had alittle to eat and got a drink from a stream,exhausted. soon enough she started back up again,because she was so well rested she didn't need to sleep. eventually she got to a small meadow and took a break. the other pokemon ran off,still believing absol's caused disasters. It annoyed her pokemon and people believed that. it wasn't true that they caused disasters, they tried to warn people about it. but they figured it tried to perposely bring disasters apon them. Oh well. Seirein knew the truth. she dozed off for 10 mineutes. By the time the time morning came she was ready for action. she Sprinted for a good few hours. She stopped when she ran into a mightyena. "sorry." she said and was about to continue on her way when it blocked her way. "what gives?" Seirein was agitated by her being blocked. "your seirein?" it asked. " ?" The mightyena asnswered with a shadow ball which she dodged. Seirein suddenly remebered what Ninetails had said. _'The darkness will do everything it can to stop you.' _or something like that. it must be using the mightyena. In response she used feint. she hit it's flank and then, used Giga impact. the strenght of it knocked out the mightyena. she was glad she didn't have to kill it. she continued on her way. she hoped that she didn't have to fight to many more pokemon just to get to rayeria.

**Author's note: that chapter was kinda boring, I must admit. oh well. We will servive. as long as seiren saves to world of course. Choi!**


End file.
